five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blind Marionettist
The Blind Marionettist is a character created by Aldrasos . He is a mysterious traveler and was one of the original creators of the animatronics at Fredbear's Family Diner. It is believed that while Jace designed the endoskeletons and programming, he created the actual suits. It is also believed it was he who introduced The Marionette to the restaurant from his private collection. While his real name remains unknown, he refers to himself as 'Eirian' - the Japanese translation of 'alien' to represent his mysteriousness, although few people know this. Appearance Eirian has a rather rough appearance. Not much of his face is visible, but it is thought to be thin with sharp, attentive features. His hair is light brown, mid-length and messy. His overall physique is lean and tall with little signs of deliberate conditioning. However, he is actually quite physically fit and reasonably strong, especially in the hands and wrists making his grip almost unshakable. He wears simple light brown trousers and a similarly coloured long-sleeve shirt, over which he dons a long brown coat which falls down to his lower legs. The lower part of his face is covered by a red bandana, covering his mouth and the sides of his head. A large set of sharp teeth have been printed on the front, similar to a shark's. Over his eyes he has a form of bandage of the same colour with crude black eyes painted on. On his head he wears his signature wide-brimmed brown hat with a dark red ribbon wrapped around, the ends of which trail over the back. In certain situations he wields a long black collapsible quarterstaff which he uses as a weapon. His arms and hands are completely covered in pure white bandages, with no indication of obvious wounds underneath. Personality Eirian is a fairly neutral character. His goal isn't to raise hell or hurt people like so many other people related to the pizzeria. In fact, his goals are completely unknown, making him a somewhat suspicious and unpredictable. His interactions with others are usually rare and quite brief, but he has a tenancy to turn up just at the right moment when people need his help most. During those brief encounters he gives sage advice on a topic which no normal person would have any knowledge about, such as a private conversation held in the middle of nowhere, making him confusing and intimidating. He avoids questions directed at how he obtains this knowledge, preferring to simply give advice and disappear back into the shadows. Eirian is actually a pacifist - for the most part. He avoids conflicts either by steering away from them altogether or dodging incoming attacks with masterful agility, rarely replying with one of his own unless it is to end a fight quickly. He will only use his weapon when he feels his life is in danger, which is rare meaning that few even know he possess the staff in the first place. Overall, Eirian is considered a kind person. However, this could just as easily be a mere front he puts on to gain peoples trust. Then again, he is rarely around long enough for him to take advantage of it as, like his name suggests, he is always moving. Background Eirian's history is filled with blank, unfilled pages. His age and origin is unknown, and the first recorded knowledge of his existence was when he arrived at Fredbear's Family Diner in 1973. He was hired alongside several other engineers of various types to design fully-functioning animatronics for the restaurant. When asked what he did before his brief employment at the diner by a certain young engineer he replied: 'I put on shows for children...yes...such spectacular shows...' Eirian designed the suits for the animatronics with great skill, making use of the latest technology and instruments at his disposal despite his inability to see (yes, even then he was blind). Before he left, however, he gave the engineer a large marionette to give install somehow, saying that the 'workings' inside it would make it move around by itself and do whatever it was told to do. The puppet, later referred to as the Marionette, was put in the Prize Corner of the diner. Eirian then disappeared, not returning to the area for 14 years. During this time, he is not shown to have aged at the slightest, nor has he appeared to change his clothes. Trivia * Eirian's clothing is based on the stereotypical detective * The reason for his blindness or for why he wears a bandana over his mouth is unknown * It is heavily implied that this character is no ordinary human * He is set to make his debut in Fragmented Realities, the second installment of The Redd Herring Trilogy Category:Males Category:Humans